The invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable valve of the type having a casing which includes a first pipe serving as a core for a solenoid winding in the casing, a second pipe concentrically located within the first pipe, and means for channeling fuel through the pipes essentially to a point of delivery, whereby when the solenoid is energized the fuel can be appropriately metered. The object of such valves is to cool the solenoid winding by causing a liquid to flow around it, and to carry away any vapor bubbles which may be present in the flow by means of a return flow line. If vapor bubbles in, for example, a fuel injection valve survive to the point where injection takes place, they may lead to difficult starting of the internal combustion engine and to rough running or even stopping of the engine. A fuel injection valve has been proposed in which two connecting tubes are provided which are concentric to the valve axis over which tubes the fuel can flow to the valve and out of the valve into a return flow line, wherein one of the connecting tubes has a shell-type core. The proposed fuel injection valve is costly to build in terms of funds and resources, and does not ensure that vapor bubbles originating in the fuel entering the valve can be discharged from the valve casing to the return flow line without first having to pass in the neighborhood of the valve seat.